charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Morality Bites Back/Plot
Phoebe Halliwell is in her office at The Bay Mirror taking a break from the paper to work on her new book, Finding Love. Her friend and publicist Mika enters Phoebe's office and Phoebe asks her about the new man she's been dating. When Mika tells her that it is Cal Greene, Phoebe flashes back to her trip to the future in 1999 wherein which she was imprisoned and incinerated alive at Hobart State Penitentiary for using her powers to kill Cal Greene after he brutally murdered a dear friend of hers. Mika then asks Phoebe if she and Coop can join them on a double date; Elise Rothman then comes to Phoebe's office and wants to talk about the live web chat Phoebe is supposed to be having. Back at Halliwell Manor, Phoebe talks with her sisters Piper and Paige about Cal Greene, recalling the trip she, Prue and Piper took back in 1999. They discuss how their lives are very different from what they saw (or, in Paige's case, didn't see, since she wasn't a Charmed One back then), and Piper and Paige urge Phoebe to not overreact and simply go to dinner with Cal and use her powers to figure him out. At the restaurant, Phoebe engorges herself in conversation with Cal, attempting to read him with her empathy, and even goes so far as to touch his lips while feeding him a cookie to try to trigger a premonition. Sensing that Phoebe's frustrated, Coop takes her to Cupid's Temple on the Italian Coastline, where he and Phoebe discuss the situation more. Coop has one of his Cherubs deliver a message, and they discover that while Mika and Cal are in love, it is not destined to last. Phoebe is then worried that it means Cal kills Mika, but Coop, staying positive, points out that at least now Phoebe can break them up without interfering with true love. Back in San Francisco, Phoebe does research on Cal in the newspaper's archives, and discovers that about a year ago, the paper stopped covering him. She confronts Elise about it, and Elise tells Phoebe that around that time, a badly-beaten woman came to her wanting to tell the story of how Cal had brutalized her. She urged the woman to go to the police first, but when the woman did, she recanted her story entirely. The paper continued to investigate, but Cal threatened to sue, and even threatened Elise and she was forced to back off. Then, Elise said she gave Cal's file to Mika as soon as she found out, and Phoebe rushes out to find Mika, who likely went to confront Cal. Phoebe consults with her sisters on the phone, then finds Mika, who is crying because Cal started freaking out as soon as she confronted him with the truth. They both go to Phoebe's office to prep for the webcast. Paige and Piper meet them there, and just as Phoebe's talking about Elise's webcast from the previous week, she gets a premonition of Elise's funeral. She realizes that Cal is going after Elise, and the sisters all head off to try and stop him. They arrive just as Cal is leaving and Piper freezes him. Phoebe uses her empathy to feel Cal's rage, and she realizes that when she killed him (in the trip to the future), she reflected his emotions back onto him, overloading his brain, causing death. They then find Elise, who is barely alive, beaten and shot by Cal. Paige heals her, but Phoebe still wants her revenge. Rather than attacking him, they set up a fake webcast where Paige — glamoured as Cal — attacks a glamoured Elise live on the internet, which requires Phoebe to tell Elise that she is a witch. Cal is revealed to be a woman beater, and he is charged by Nathaniel Pratt. Back in the manor, Phoebe wraps up what she was writing — her story about trust — while spending time with her family. Category:Season 9 Plots Category:Plot Sections